


the best of what we've done is yet to come.

by sevensevan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Malira, Stiles-centric, Weddings, and all relationships other than stydia and scott's are implied or past, implied thiam, look literally everyone is in it okay, philosophical fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Seven years after leaving Beacon Hills, Scott McCall gets married. Or, the McCall pack reunion where everybody drinks a lot and Scott gets philosophical.





	the best of what we've done is yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written for my stydia oneshot collection. then it got out of hand and i got emotional. more gratuitous future fic than anything; i just really wanted to write a little scene of the future of the beacon hills pack. if this gets enough interest, i might turn it into a lil miniseries. title from losing your memory by ryan star, which really has absolutely nothing to do with this fic, but the line kind of perfectly says everything i was trying to do with this fic. entirely unedited. read at your own risk.

To absolutely no one’s surprise, Scott and Malia don’t last.

It’s not a bad thing. Their breakup is full of long conversations about closure and friendship and surprisingly not-all-that-awkward visits to each other’s dorm rooms to collect their belongings (Scott ends up at UCLA, and Malia decides not to go to college but moves to LA anyway. It isn’t about following Scott, not in the sense of him being her boyfriend; it’s about following the pack, and wherever Scott goes, the pack follows). They end up back where they started, pack mates and friends, and their brief step into romance is quickly forgotten.

Scott marries a human three years after he graduates from college. It’s a little weird for everyone, including the girl. The entire pack and all of their friends go to the wedding; there’s so much history Stiles can practically hear the shouts and laughter of years past echoing through the air, and Scott’s new wife wasn’t there for any of it. But she’s kind, and good at getting bloodstains out of Scott’s clothing, and couldn’t care less that her husband is a werewolf, so the pack adopts her the way they’ve adopted every newcomer since Scott became an alpha: with open arms and the expectation of impending mortal danger.

It’s still strange to everyone that the danger is becoming an increasingly distant memory.

Stiles and Lydia drive to California for old times’ sake, road tripping across the country in a modest, economical car Lydia had insisted on buying. The Jeep had guzzled its last gallon of gas two years prior, and now sits in Scott’s garage, flawlessly polished and looking for all the world like it hadn’t been through more supernatural battles than Stiles could count.

They take their time, turning their cross-country marathon into a leisurely walk full of hikes in various landscapes across the nation, nights in campgrounds or cheap motels, and days on the road full of music playing and never-ending conversation.

It amazes and humbles Stiles that, after all this time, every moment with Lydia feels just as precious as that kiss on the locker room floor eight years ago. The ever-approaching date of Scott’s wedding and the way Lydia never fails to make his heart pound against his ribcage both make him think of the ring he had spontaneously bought three years ago, the one that’s been hidden away in a safe-deposit box back in Massachusetts (as much as they both missed their pack, neither of them had any inclination to move back to California, and when Lydia was offered a research position at MIT, they leapt at the chance). The ring is a plan for another time, when they aren’t halfway across the country on the way to Scott’s wedding, but it doesn’t leave his mind, not completely. It nags at him, thoughts of marriage and houses and kids and a future together filling his mind.

Stiles has gotten better at reading Lydia over the years. He knows that _when_ he asks, she’ll say yes.

By the time they get to LA, they’re both sun-kissed and filled with more happiness than either of them know what to do with. It almost hurts, filling up Stiles’s chest and pushing against the inside of his ribcage. And then they get to Scott’s house, with the back of their car full of suitcases and souvenirs, and Scott welcomes them at the door with a lopsided grin and a living room full of werewolves and assorted other supernatural creatures.

Isaac Lahey flies in from France. Derek arrives on a motorcycle. Malia comes and goes as she pleases, since her apartment is a few miles from Scott’s house. Liam, Hayden, Mason, and Corey all drive together, and Theo shows up, too, even though he isn’t exactly invited. Kira even manages to negotiate a break from her training with the skinwalkers to make it to the wedding, which should be awkward, Stiles thinks, but it’s the McCall pack and all of their sort-of family, and although nothing is ever as it _should_ be with them, it always ends up feeling _right_. And, finally, Stiles and Lydia drive up with their eyes bright and their hearts full, and everything seems to fall into place.

The ceremony itself is short and simple. It’s outdoors, and the sun is shining and there’s just a bit of a breeze, and Stiles watches his best friend kiss his new wife with a proud smile and a feeling of wonder taking over his insides.

Stiles manages to talk to everybody at the reception, which takes place in a hotel. Mason and Corey are on again (it’s becoming hard to keep track of their relationship; it seems to change every time he talks to either of them), and they leave early, drunk off champagne and draped around each other. Liam is living in Canada, playing in a professional lacrosse league and learning carpentry as a day job. Hayden has some corporate position, the kind that means constant travel and a personal assistant.

He only speaks to Theo briefly. He’s seated at the bar, doing shot after shot in a futile attempt to get drunk, glaring across the room at where Liam and Hayden are leaning against a wall, talking and laughing. Stiles attempts to make polite conversation, but when Liam reaches out to tuck Hayden’s hair behind her ear and Theo’s eyes flash yellow in response, he tactfully stands from the bar and wanders off into the crowd.

He runs into Derek next, who gives him a gruff nod and answers all of his questions with monosyllabic grunts. Malia gives him a wide smile and possibly cracks a few of his ribs with her hug, Kira hugs him significantly more gently and they make polite conversation for a few minutes, only moving on when it becomes difficult to make small talk about Kira’s training with a tribe of secretive supernatural shapeshifters.

Finally, Stiles makes his way to Scott. Scott is leaning against the wall of the fancy hotel ballroom they had rented out for the reception, sipping a glass of what appears to be champagne but, knowing Scott, could just as likely be ginger ale. He’s watching the reception with a dazed half-smile, watching his new wife dance with his old friends in one big group to some song that had been popular when they were in high school. Stiles says nothing, simply leaning against the wall beside his oldest friend and watching the reception. His gaze, as always, is drawn to Lydia, who is trying to convince a _highly_ unenthused Derek to dance.

“Allison once told me that there was no such thing as fate,” Scott says after a few minutes. Stiles jolts, his full attention instantly returning to Scott. Although it’s been nearly a decade, chances to hear Scott talk about Allison are few and far between. “I told her there was no such thing as werewolves.” Stiles smiles, the moment a bit too somber to merit a laugh. “I was so _sure_ back then that the universe had a plan for me. For everyone.” There’s a pause, in which the two friends watch Lydia give up on Derek and instead start to dance with Scott’s wife, laughing the whole while.

“What do you think now?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t know about fate,” Scott murmurs. “Take a look around, Stiles.” He gestures, vague and expansive, at the reception as a whole. “Count how many different supernatural creatures are here. Try to figure out who’s dated who. Theo isn’t even supposed to _be_ here, but there he is. We’re a mess.” Stiles glances around, sees Theo possibly threatening the bartender, Derek brooding at a table alone, Kira dancing with Malia close enough to draw a few stares, and decides that he can’t really argue with that.

“So what do you believe in now?” Stiles asks. Scott shrugs, sipping his drink.

“I believe in something,” he says. “Something made all of this the way it is.” He gestures at the party. “This shouldn’t work, right? I shouldn’t be able to stand at my wedding to a human and watch my werecoyote ex-girlfriend, who you also dated, dance with my kitsune ex-girlfriend while my beta werewolf tries to make a chimera jealous with his high school sweetheart without any of it being weird or awkward. We should all be trying to kill each other. But we’re still here, and it feels…” he trails off.

“Like fate,” Stiles completes. Scott rolls his eyes, but nods in agreement.

“Yeah,” he echoes. “Like fate.” Stiles claps him on the shoulder and straightens up off the wall.

“It’s getting late,” he announces. It is; the ornate clock above the door of the ballroom is ticking close to one in the morning. “I’m gonna find Lydia and head back to the hotel.” Scott nods, draining his drink in one smooth motion and straightening up as well. “Congratulations,” Stiles says, realising suddenly that he hasn’t said it yet. Scott grins and looks over at where his wife is now walking towards them.

“Thanks,” he says. “You know, I didn’t end up where I thought I would, but things still worked out alright, huh?” Stiles looks out across the dance floor to where Lydia is now seated at the bar, talking to _Theo_ , of all people.

“They sure did,” he agrees. Scott follows his gaze.

“ _That_ ended up exactly where we all knew it was going, though,” he comments. “You and Lydia are some kind of fate.” With that, he walks off to meet his wife and lead her back on to the dance floor.

“Some kind of fate,” Stiles echoes as he looks at Lydia and pictures the ring back home.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @thoughts-into-ink and @daisys-quake. check out my stydia oneshot collection if you liked this. leave a comment and kudos if you're interested in seeing more little scenes like this about the different characters' futures; i'd definitely be down to write them.


End file.
